Harry Potter 6th book
by aretha
Summary: Deep in the heart of the wizarding world lays a sense of controlled panic, of maintained fear, for everyone is finally convinced that the Dark Lord has returned. And who would imagine that Harry Potter could save their world, but the mere sound of his nam


Chapter 1  
*~Owls and O.W.L.S~*  
Another lazy day of summer came to a close as the graying sun set mournfully over the houses of Little Whinging. It had been another scorching hot day, in which all the occupants of Privet Drive were forced to retreat into their gingerbread shaped houses, muttering sullenly about having some fresh air to bask in. The weather, however, had not stopped the occupants of Number 4 Privet Drive, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, from tending their beautifully kept lawn and admiring it (In such loud voices that other neighbors could notice also). They, after all, had nothing else to do. Their only son, Dudley Dursley, had gone for tea at Piers Polkiss's house for the evening. Strangely enough, there was also another boy living at 4 Privet Drive, who was upstairs in his bedroom at the moment. He was a skinny boy of 16, who had the appearance of a person who had refused to comb his hair in years. His jet black hair stood in odd ends and places, and no matter how much he tried to flatten it, it would bounce back to its original state. He had emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This scar was the most fascinating thing about Harry Potter. Years ago, when Harry was a small child, his parents were murdered by the feared dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. After killing his parents, Lord Voldemort had turned his wand on Harry, but most surprisingly, his curse rebounded on himself. While Harry escaped with nothing but a scar, Lord Voldemort was reduced to a barely living organism. He was forced to flee, and Harry Potter became known as the Boy who Lived. However, the famous wizard Albus Dumbledore left him at the Dursley's doorstep, where he was forced to live for 10 long years, not knowing who he was. But in his eleventh birthday, being told that he was a wizard, left to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, much to the disappointment of his aunt and uncle. Each year he attended Hogwarts, except for his third year, he came face to face with Lord Voldemort. Harry managed each time to escape him and deprive him the glory of returning to power until the fourth year. Harry himself witnessed the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, dueled with the Dark Lord, and miraculously survived the ordeal . Yet in his fifth year, he had come face to face with Voldemort again in the Ministry of Magic. Lord Voldemort lured him there to take a prophecy made about him and Harry. Much to the fury of Lord Voldemort, the prophecy smashed and he was not able to hear the contents. Harry was told by Albus Dumbledore later that the prophecy stated an important fact about Harry and Lord Voldemort. Harry learned that the only one who had the power to defeat Lord Voldemort was himself, and that he or Voldemort had to kill each other at the end. Bearing this important burden, Harry had realized that he was the wizarding world's only hope of vanquishing Voldemort once and for all. But yet, apart from his amazing past, Harry Potter was sitting at his bed, looking bored as ever, staring glumly at the ceiling, occasionally putting a hand over his prickling scar. The scar was not only a souvenir of a tragic incident, it also connected Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. Unknowingly, Lord Voldemort transferred some of his own powers into Harry the night he tried to kill him 16 years ago. It also allowed Harry to experience the moods of Lord Voldemort, For instance, when Voldemort was feeling happy, pain would sear across Harry's scar. Now that Voldemort was back to power however, his scar prickled almost everyday. There's no point in telling anyone about it anyway, they already know, Harry thought sullenly, now sitting up on his bed. He yawned. Hedwig was out catching dinner, so Harry had no one to talk to. His gaze instead fell on his desk top, where it was littered with parchment. He went over and began reading the letters over again. Some were addressed from Mad Eye Moody, a few were addressed from Tonks, and most were addressed by Lupin. Harry read the most recent one.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Everything's quite fine here, nothing of importance has surfaced yet. Riddle hasn't been found, but the headmaster has a shrewd idea where he is currently hiding. We are following up on that as closely as we can. You know I can't tell you anything of importance here, as this owl may be intercepted, but I suggest you look closely at the Daily Prophet. You will find unsurprising news there. I would also like to take the time to tell you about Padfoot. He wanted to die that way Harry. He wanted to die fighting like a hero, not being cooped up at home. I imagine he didn't want to die at all, partly because of you, but when he died, he died with honor. For that, you should be proud of him.  
  
Don't let the Muggles get to you! Do they remember our little chat at the station?  
  
~Moony  
  
Harry remembered only too well the encounter that the Order of the Phoenix had with Uncle Vernon. Moody had threatened Uncle Vernon that if he treated Harry badly over the summer, they would arrive at his house. Uncle Vernon therefore acted as Harry liked him best, he ignored Harry and pretended he wasn't there. The only reason Harry was to stay there was because he would be safe from Voldemort where his mother's blood dwelled. The sun had set now, casting a gloomy shadow over the houses. Harry sighed and stared out the window, looking for Hedwig. Then suddenly, Harry saw a lopsided figure, just as he had seen when he was 13 years old. He gazed at it for a moment. Having a very shrewd suspicion what it was, he jumped out from front the window and four owls flew in, three carrying an unconscious owl. Harry's heart flew with excitement. Four owls were sitting on his bed, three hooting at him. One was his own Hedwig, who was carrying a note and a package that had Hermione's tidy writing on it. The unconscious one was Errol, the Weasley family owl, who appeared to be carrying two heavy packages and a note from Ron. One was carrying a package and a letter addressed from Hagrid, and the fourth one, Harry realized, was carrying two thickly stuffed letters, each bearing the Hogwarts crest. Harry sped out of the room, and returned a moment later carrying Hedwig's water tray. He carried Errol to the watering tray, who hooted feebly and gulped water hungrily into his beak. Untying the two packages the poor owl had carried, he tossed them on his bed. He then patted Hedwig on the head, who had shaken off her burden and gone to join Errol. He unfolded the letter from Hagrid's and Hogwart's owl. At once, the two owls stretched their wings and flew off into the moon light. Harry opened Ron's letter first.  
  
Hey Harry,  
Happy Birthday! Hope you like your present. Nothing's going on here really. Mum's actually become adjusted to the fact that Fred and George started a joke shop. They''re making loads. Did you know they actually got a letter from Zonko's joke shop congratulating them on coming up with all that junk? George reckons they're jealous cause they're getting more customers then they are. It's amazing how much they've come with. I'm trying to persuade them to give me a Fever Fudge free of charge. You take a bit, and your body starts shivering and your temperature goes up. What about it, eh Harry? We could use that during potions! How are the muggles treating you? I sent you another Ton Tongue Toffee to give to your cousin. That might cheer you up.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry grinned, remembering only too well that time when Fred had given Dudley a toffee that had made his tongue more than four feet long. He tossed the letter onto his desk and unwrapped the first package. It was a homemade cake from Mrs. Weasley. Feeling slightly cheerful that he wouldn't have to go by Dudley's continued diet anymore, he opened the second package. He gasped with surprise and delight. In the box were all sorts of things that Fred and George came up with for their joke shop. Skiving Snackboxes, Headless Hats, Canary Creams, Ton Tongue Toffees, and more wrappers were gleaming up at him. There was a hastily scribbled note in which Harry recognized as Fred's handwriting.  
  
Hiya Harry!  
Ron convinced us to give you some of the stuff that we sell at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Buisness is booming, and we'd just like to say thanks for lending us your Triwizard Winnings. Dumbledore himself came down into our shop, and surprisingly, he thanked us for making Umbridge look like a git! He said that we showed true loyalty to him for doing that. George told him that stupid little Umbridge deserved everything she got, and that we were seriously thinking of putting the swamp in her room, but decided against it. That's why we bought some nifflers and gave it to Lee. He also bought a Headless Hat, which he stated he would use whenever he had to attend a boring meeting. Ha! Visit our premises when you come to Diagon Alley!  
  
Fred and George  
  
Harry smirked. He would definitely use them during the school year. Sighing happily, he opened the note from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! Hedwig arrived again and I decided to get your present from Quality Quidditch Supplies, because I think that's your favorite store. Mum and Dad loved the Toothflossing Stringmints that I brought for their anniversary. They say that Honeydukes must be a very popular shop after I described it to them. However, I'm hearing news from Ron that Fred and George are doing pretty well at their joke shop. I think I'm going to get something for mum and dad there. Look Harry, I can't tell you anything here, but something strange is going on in the wizarding world. I'll tell you about it on the train.  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
Harry stared at Hermione's letter, then read it over again. Something weird was going on? Then why hadn't Lupin told him about it? Hermione had probably figured out something again, as she was the cleverest witch of her age. A burning curiosity became permanently itched in Harry's throat. He couldn't wait for September 1st. He eagerly opened Hermione's present and gazed open mouthed at the contents. It was a huge book. "Quidditch Terms and Diagrams" Harry read as he opened the book. There, in every page, was a quidditch term, and an illustrated diagram. Harry grinned. This would come useful for Quidditch, his favorite sport. Next was Hagrid's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you doing? Grawp's doing fine. Dumbledore actually let him stay in the forest, and his English is loads better lately. I'm rebuilding my hut on the grounds so Grawp can come and live with me. He's not violent anymore. The only creature he's ever despised were Centaurs. So it's not that safe for him to live in the forest because the centaurs don't like him either. Olympe came over for a cup of tea one day, and we talked about things. I'll tell you all about it when you dome to Hogwarts. Take care of yourself Harry.  
  
Cheers, Hagrid  
  
Grawp was Hagrid's Giant brother, who Hagrid had illegally smuggled in the Forbidden Forest in his last year. Harry remembered only too well that Hagrid had cuts and bruises on his face every day because Grawp was so violent. He vaguely wondered whether Hagrid's version of violent was the same as his. Hagrid had given him a photo album, but this time, it had Sirius's pictures in it. Harry's heart filled with sudden emotion. He had lost his Godfather while he was fighting with one of the death eaters.  
At last, Harry picked up the Hogwarts letter and looked at the envelopes. One had "Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry" on it, and another had the word "O.W.L" on it.  
Harry's stomach gave a sudden lurch. O.W.L's, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, were a test that Harry had taken in his previous year at Hogwarts. This had to be the results. Praying feverently, he opened the letter with trembling hands.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
As you know, you have taken O.W.L's in your fifth year. O.W.L's, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, are a test that measure your intelligence in each of the fields of magic that you take at Hogwarts. Your test results are then compared with your career choice, and your examiner writes you a note telling you of either continuing to pursue that job, working hard to pursue that job, or to focus on another job. Your examiner hopes that your results will be satisfactory to your desires. You will also take another test, N.E.W.T, in your seventh year. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests will be the final point for your career path.  
  
Minerva McGonnagal  
  
Harry turned to the next page and read:  
  
OWL  
Examiners for Examination: Professor Tofty and Professor Marchbanks  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations Herbology: Outstanding Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding+ Notes: One of the best performances I have ever seen. Written Examinations were perfect, and the Practical Examination was astounding. I never knew a 15 year old boy was capable of doing things that a full grown wizard could do. Mr. Potter received a rare Outstanding Plus, as he did a corporeal patronus for everyone in the room. On the whole: One of the best out of the school. Potions: Acceptable Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding Divination: Dreadful Notes: Written Examination was terrible. The Practical Exam was horrible too. Instead of correctly identifying the tea leaves of the cup which clearly stated that Professor Marchbanks would have an unexpected adventure, he told her she would be meeting a dark soggy stranger. Palm reading was terrible too. On the whole: Very bad. Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations History of Magic: Acceptable Notes: Mr. Potter fainted during his examination and was taken directly to the Hospital Wing. The examiners decided to grade only what Mr. Potter had filled out in the examination. Mr. Potter did satisfactory, he managed to answer all the questions correctly, but did not go into detail at all. On the whole: Could have done better.  
  
Career Chosen: Auror Suggestions: Aurors are required to have more than five N.E.W.T.S and "Exceeds Expectations" or above in O.W.L's. The fields of study in order to become an Auror are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Mr. Potter seems to be doing fine in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. Potions is one level less from the required grade, so I would advise Mr. Potter to concentrate hard on bringing up his Potions grade. Auror is a difficult career path, as they will have to take more exams after graduating from Hogwarts. Main Idea: I would encourage Mr. Potter to continue to pursue the career path of an Auror, if he is driven to work hard in his Potions class.  
  
~Professor Tofty  
  
Harry Potter's heart did a flip. Professor Tofty had told him to continue to pursue being an Auror! Harry grinned.  
"I honestly didn't think I got good grades Hedwig," said Harry, looking over at his only friend at the Dursley's house, "Well, except for Divination." He scanned the paper again. "Do you reckon I should be an Auror?"  
Hedwig hooted in a dignified sort of way.  
"I dunno Hedwig," said Harry, yawning, "It means I"ll have to work hard in potions." Harry groaned.  
He looked over at Hedwig and Errol, both who had covered their heads with their wings and clearly looked as though they were ready for a good nap. Walking over to his mirror, he gazed at his reflection.  
"Happy 16th Birthday Harry," he said out loud.  
And slumping back onto his bed with a grin etched on his face, he fell asleep. 


End file.
